Mi reina
by Laura9914
Summary: UA/Songfic de la canción 'Mi reina' de Henry Mendez. Zoro y Nami están locos pensando en el fin de semana para poder volver a verse, pues entre semana no pueden hacerlo. Cuando se ven, pasan todo el fin de semana juntos y lo pasan genial. Sin duda, son especiales el uno para el otro. ZoNa


_**Summary: **UA/Songfic de la canción 'Mi reina' de Henry Mendez. Zoro y Nami están locos pensando en el fin de semana para poder volver a verse, pues entre semana no pueden hacerlo. Cuando se ven, pasan todo el fin de semana juntos y lo pasan genial. Sin duda, son especiales el uno para el otro. ZoNa_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Luffy y Robin son de Eiichiro Oda. La canción le pertenece a Henry Mendez. ¡Disfrutad!_

**MI REINA**

**By: Laura9914**

**Songfic**

-.-

_Loco pensando en que llegue el fin de semana_

_para ver a esa chiquilla_

_la que cautivó mi alma._

_Boquita dulce,_

_mi niña loca._

_Besar tu boca_

_es todo lo que me provocas._

_Sabes que te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón_

_y que si tú no estuvieras_

_no podría expresar lo que siento._

_Simplemente necesito que me escuches,_

_porque todas mis palabras van dedicadas a tí._

_¡Mendez!_

LUNES

Nami sonreía mientras estaba tumbada en su cama con su móvil, obviamente estaba hablando por mensajes con su novio Zorro. Era la única forma de estar en contacto con él, porque no podían verse entre semana. Sólo se veían durante el fin de semana, pero estaban los dos días juntos y no se separaban.

Él estaba andando por una playa solo, también con su móvil. Sonrió al ver lo que le escribió Nami. Sin duda la quería mucho, esa chica le hacía muy feliz. Estaba loco pensando que en el fin de semana la vería, tenía muchas ganas de verla.

_Mi niña bella,_

_cosita loca._

_Llegó el momento_

_de besar tu boca._

Nami ahora estaba en un balcón observando distraídamente el gran ventanal que había tras ella. Estaba claro que no estaba mirando por la ventana, qué tontería. Sonreía porque estaba pensando en el chico de sus sueños. Su novio Zoro siempre estaba ocupando un lugar en su mente.

_Tan iluminada_

_con esa dulzura._

_Robarte un beso_

_es una locura._

MARTES

Robin fue a la casa de Nami. La tenía que mantener ocupada, sino se pondría a pensar en Zoro y en que no podía estar con él ahora. Era una buena amiga y pasaban las tardes juntas.

Estaba encima de la cama de Nami, con ella hablando y gesticulando sobre cosas que le habían ocurrido el día anterior. Hicieron una de las cosas que más le gustaban a las dos. Probarse ropa. Nami se puso una chaqueta de cuero bajo una camisa de tirantes blancas y unas franjas. Iban acompañados de una shorts.

Robin le decía con la mano que estaba regular. Era mejor que le dijera eso así seguirían probándose ropa.

_Decir te quiero,_

_es muy poca cosa._

_Te regalo el alma,_

_mi niña preciosa._

Siguiendo con la tarde, Nami sacó su móvil y se hicieron unas cuantas fotos para después colgarlas en su perfil. ¿Qué tarde era aquella sin unas fotos con las que inmortalizar el día? Además, sería una excusa para que Zoro viera que había pasado la tarde con Robin. Seguro que así se quedaría más tranquilo.

MIERCOLES

Zoro había quedado con su mejor amigo Luffy, mejor que quedarse en casa y seguir recordando a su bella novia Nami. Se encontraban en los recreativos, jugando con algunos juegos con los que pasar el rato. Se chocaron las manos para darse suerte en el juego.

Nami y Robin estaban otra vez juntas en la casa de Nami. Estaban saltando en su cama mientras que unas plumas salían volado por el aire. Se lo estaban pasando bien.

Zoro y Luffy probaron ahora un juego en el que te montabas en una moto y simulabas una carrera. Zoro y Luffy probaron y Zoro le dejó claro mostrándole sus ojos con sus dedos que le tenía calado y que no hiciera trampas, le estaría vigilando.

_Eres tú mi reina_

_y por eso grito_

_a los cuatro vientos:_

_yo te necesito._

Ahora se fueron a jugar al futbolín. El fútbol se les daba bien y además eran muy competitivos, siempre querían saber quién ganaría cada cosa que hacían.

Zoro fue quien ganó. Y no se arrepintió en lo más mínimo en restregárselo en la cara a Luffy señalándose y riéndose se burlaba de que había perdido.

Robin miraba a Nami. Otra vez tenía esa sonrisa. ¿Por qué? Pues estaba hablando por mensajes con Zoro. No podían estar mucho tiempo sin hablar, desde luego se querían mucho. También estaban comiendo palomitas mientras veían una peli, película a la que Nami no prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Robin ya harta, le tiró unas palomitas a Nami para que dejase de hablar con Zoro y prestase atención a la película. Sin embargo ella no le hizo caso.

Zoro estaba apoyado en el asiento de su coche, en vez de seguir con sus amigos, él charlaba con Nami. Nunca faltaba una sonrisa cada vez que hablaba con ella.

_Si pudiera regalarte_

_la Luna yo bajaría_

_y adornarla con estrellas,_

_sólo para tí, mi vida._

JUEVES

A Nami le tocaba ballet los jueves, una distracción más, pensó ella. Cerrando los brazos en el aire frente a su pecho, daban saltitos desde sus tobillos. En la clase también estaba Robin, eran las mejores amigas. Ahora alzaban los brazos por encima de sus cabezas, tensando los músculos y respirando. La profesora seguía mostrando cómo debían hacer ahora los pasos. Poniendo los brazos en cruz los estiraban y Nami lo hacía sin rechistar.

_Porque tú eres como el mar,_

_que repleta de corales._

_Si quieres mi corazón,_

_niña tú tienes la llave._

Era de noche y Zoro estaban en la calle. Quedaron en verse allí, vio a Luffy y fue hacia él y le dio un golpe en la espalda como saludo. Fueron a la pista de baloncesto y empezaron a jugar el partido que habían quedado en jugar. Zoro corrió botando por la pista y dio un salto para hacer una canasta.

Sacó la lengua mientras corría por la pista alzando la mano con dos dedos en forma de triángulo, chuleándose de todos y botando la pelota.

_Sabes que me vuelves loco_

_y soy sólo para tí,_

_y te juro yo mi reina,_

_sin tí no puedo vivir._

Siguieron con el partido, regateando y esquivando al contrario, Zoro era el protagonista. Logró encanastarla otra vez. Después encanastó Luffy, que iba con su equipo y para celebrar su canasta; hizo una ola con su cuerpo. Sin duda, era muy flexible, casi parecía de goma. Después hizo un giro sobre sus pies y señaló a Zoro dedicándoselo, pero de coña, claro, para reírse.

_Sabes que me vuelves loco_

_y soy sólo para tí,_

_y te juro yo mi reina,_

_sin tí no puedo vivir._

Nami seguía en sus clases de ballet, estirando los pies sentada en el suelo.

Zoro estaba tirado contra una pared, un poco más lejos de los demás que seguían jugando al baloncesto. Estaba con el móvil y su típica sonrisa de cuando se estaba hablando con Nami por mensajes.

Nami, escaqueándose de la clase, sacó tiempo para contestarle y Zoro al ver lo que le escribió sonrió ampliamente con una mano en su cabeza. Pero claro, no todo dura eternamente. La profesora de ballet la pilló chateando en vez de estar pendiente y le confiscó el móvil. Ella con una sonrisa de 'upps, me han pillado. Vaya mierda' se lo dio molesta.

_Sin tí no puedo vivir._

_Te lo juro yo, mi reina._

_Sin tí no puedo vivir._

Zoro seguía contra la pared sentado y ahora con unos cascos escuchando música. Había dejado de contestarle. Bueno seguro que estaría ocupada con el ballet, según le dijo en un mensaje de hace poco. Miraba hacia arriba con la vista perdida, pensando.

VIERNES

Nami se encontraba otra vez con Robin, con unas carpetas entre los brazos, después de volver de estudiar. Iban por las calles mientras volvían a casa y se reían y hablaban.

Entonces cuando Nami vio a Robin, que se había alejado un poco, que se estaba besando con su novio Sanji. Le daba un poco de celos, porque ellos se podían ver y Nami no podía ver a Zoro. Ella se alejaba de ellos para no molestar, pero se sentía mal.

_Sabes que me vuelves loco_

_sin tí no puedo vivir._

_Te lo juro yo mi reina_

_sin tí no puedo vivir._

_Sin tí no puedo vivir._

SÁBADO

¡Por fin! Ya era sábado y Nami y Zoro estaban juntos. La verdad, es que se sentían súper bien. Después de andar locos sin su pareja durante una semana, poder verse era genial. Se daban cuenta de todo lo que se querían.

Comenzaron a hacerse unas fotos. A Nami le encantaba hacerse fotos y a Zoro no le importaba. Se echaron unas 10 o más.

Ella con un gorro, luego poniéndole a Zoro los cuernos por detrás mientras que él ponía morritos, la siguiente con Nami poniendo el brazo alrededor de Zoro y con la otra se sujetaba el gorro, después Nami le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla cuando él miraba hacia la cámara, ahora se lo estaba dando él a ella, más tarde Nami se agarraba de su cuello, después abrazaditos. Muchas fotos.

Salieron a ver unos escaparates con unos maniquíes llenos de ropa.

_Mi niña bella,_

_cosita loca._

_Llegó el momento_

_de besar tu boca._

Entraron a la tienda y Zoro se acercó a Nami con la lengua sacada. Llevaba un hilo en la mano, Nami miró hacia arriba y vio que era un globo con forma de luna plateada. Nami le sonrió ampliamente y fue a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Luego, Nami se escondió tras unas estanterías de ropa, sonriendo para ver cuándo Zoro la encontraría.

_Tan iluminada_

_con esa dulzura._

_Robarte un beso_

_es una locura._

Zoro recorría la tienda buscando a Nami. Entonces de repente vio cómo de detrás de un mueble con espejo, salía Nami con una careta de monstruo con la cara verde intentando pegarle un susto.

Zoro levantó las manos hacia atrás de la sorpresa, no se lo esperaba.

_Decir te quiero,_

_es muy poca cosa._

_Te regalo el alma,_

_mi niña preciosa._

Zoro cogió una corona de reina de la cabeza de un maniquí y seguidamente, sonriendo, se la colocó en la cabeza a Nami. Le quería demostrar cuánto le importaba. Nami se acercó más a él y, pasando un brazo por su cuello, le abrazó.

Fueron a los recreativos, jugando a un juego con una pistola en la que debía disparar con un objetivo. Nami, jugando con él, le apuntó con la pistola falsa y Zoro, siguiéndole el juego, fingió que le disparaba y se echaba para atrás.

_Eres tú mi reina_

_y por eso grito_

_a los cuatro vientos:_

_yo te necesito._

Nami volvía a pasar por los pasillos mientras la mirada de Zoro estaba fija en ella. Desde el otro lado del pasillo, podían verse, uno en cada pasillo. Se observaban a los ojos y se seguían como críos. Unas miradas penetrantes por parte de uno, y una sonrisa feliz por parte de otro. Zoro movió los dedos saludándola.

_Loco pensando en que llegue el fin de semana_

_para ver a esa chiquilla_

_la que cautivó mi alma._

Zoro estaba jugando a una máquina antigua de juegos. Más tarde jugaron al hockey sobre mesa, pasándose el disco y empujándolo. Nami saltó feliz después de haber ganado, le había dado una paliza a su novio.

Se subió a una colchoneta y se acercó a Zoro a cuatro patas, tentadoramente. Él se apoyó en la salida estando de pie, poniendo las manos en las barras. Nami se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un beso.

_Boquita dulce,_

_mi niña loca._

_Besar tu boca_

_es todo lo que me provocas._

DOMINGO

Nami y Zoro, después de levantarse se abrazaron en el aire en la habitación de ésta. Estaba amaneciendo y se veía el sol.

Zoro estaba sentado frente al gran ventanal. Nami se puso detrás de él y apoyó su cara en su espalda. Cerró los ojos disfrutando el gran momento y él también los cerró. Después de todo, éste sería el último día. Después tendrían que esperar otra semana, pero no importaba. Ellos se querían. Al segundo de estar así, Zoro miró hacia ella, cuando Nami seguía con los ojos cerrados y vio lo guapa que era.

_Boquita dulce,_

_sin tí no puedo vivir._

Pusieron una tienda de campaña blanca en la playa. Era pequeña y los dos estaban metidos dentro. Nami tenía una linterna y los dos se sonrían felices de estar junto al otro. Ya era de noche.

_Mi niña loca,_

_sin tí no puedo vivir._

_Boquita dulce,_

_sin tí no puedo vivir._

Nami cogió su cámara de fotos y comenzó a echarle fotos a Zoro. Era tan guapo que merecía echarse todas las fotos que pudiera hacerle. De repente, Zoro la cogió por las piernas y la alzó haciendo que ella dejase de hacer fotos.

Se tumbaron a la puesta del sol sobre la playa. Él estaba encima de Nami y acercaba su boca hacia la de ella en busca de sus labios. Esos que tanto añoraba durante la semana y de los que no podía vivir. Bueno, es que no podía vivir sin ella. Nami era perfecta y a Zoro le gustaría pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella. Por eso, llegado el momento, ahora sí que estarían juntos. Listos para empezar.

_Sin tí no puedo vivir._

_Bueno ya tu sabes,_

_que la música no conoce fronteras._

Se encontraban otra vez en la habitación de Nami. Zoro miraba intensamente a Nami y ella miraba hacia atrás viendo cómo la miraba. Miradas de amor. Se levantó y se puso sobre la cama y jugaron a echarse la almohada.

_Henry Mendez. La voz del flow tropical._

Se sentaron sobre la cama y Nami llevaba una camisa de tirantes, con la espalda superior descubierta. Zoro se puso detrás suya y con un rotulador negro, dibujó una corona y más debajo: 'Mi reina'. Subrayándolo, quedó claro lo que ella significaba para él.

_Pa que te sientas, como una reina._

* * *

Este songfic se lo dedico a mi gran amiga en FanFiction y en la vida real: ** -chan**

Tengo que admitir que la primera vez que vi el videoclip de esta canción, fue en su casa, con su ordenador. Además ella me dedicó un One-Shot llamado _'Pillados¡'_ que es también un ZoNa y yo también le tenía que dedicar uno por todas estas razones.

Espero que te haya gustado Rocío y si no, ¡pues te aguantas! Jaja, era broma xD ¿Cómo no te va a gustar un fic de ZoNa cuando es tu pareja favorita? Otra cosa más en común ^^ Por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a subir la historia esa con la que te ayudé mucho? Yo espero tranquila :3

PD.: ¿Qué tal le va a Ikora Silver? Le tienes que preguntar si tiene ya su cuenta de FanFiction creada. Bueno, ¡xao guachilona kuki! Jeje :3

No os asustéis, ni penséis que estamos locas. Pero esa es nuestra manera de despedirnos 8D

¡Buenas! Aquí estoy con el songfic que prometí. Ha llegado muy alto en las grandes listas. Siempre sale en uno de los vídeos más destacados en YouTube. Seguro que muchos la conoceréis. Veréis que está basada en el videoclip, he puesto lo mismo que se ve. Así que para comprender la historia, tendréis que ver el videoclip. Bueno, si no lo véis, tampoco pasa nada.

Por cierto, yo no estoy de acuerdo con que Robin estuviese con Sanji; yo prefería emparejarla con Franky. Pero mi hermana me dijo _'Laura, no pegan en este fic. Queda mejor Sanji porque Franky es más viejo'_ Pero a mí me parecía que sí. Aún así, he acabado poniendo a Sanji. Pero que conste que a mí no me gusta mucho.

La canción se llama 'Mi reina' de _Henry Mendez._ Aunque ya lo sabréis porque en la canción ha salido unas cuantas veces ^^

Si tenéis alguna idea y alguna canción que os guste mucho, pero no sabéis qué trama ponerle, me la podéis enviar por PM y ya veré lo que puedo hacer. También me podéis aclarar las parejas que os gustan ^^

Más tarde, subiré un nuevo songfic de la canción 'Imposible olvidar' de _Crítika & Saik_. Estos cantantes son muy famosos y yo siempre uso canciones que han llegado muy alto en YouTube. Últimamente me está gustando mucho hacer songfic. Preferentemente, prefiero canciones españolas ^^

¡Nos vemos!

Me despido.

¡Besos! ~~

**Laura9914**


End file.
